Baby
by Lolly-xx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been separated because of college and to keep them going until they see each other again they have a very heated phone conversation.


**Author's request: ilovezacefron248  
Plot: Troy and Gabriella have been separated because of college and to keep them going until they see each other again they have a very heated phone conversation.  
Quote: "I can't do it like you can Troy"  
Rating: M**

Gabriella was lying on her bed, staring at her phone. She desperately waiting for his call, she needed to hear his voice. It had been two months since she had seen him. And she still had another three weeks until Christmas holidays. She didn't think she could wait that long. She could still remember the day she had to leave for Stanford, they day she left him at the airport.

_Gabriella walked to the boarding gate, her hand tightly gripped to his. She couldn't let go of him, she didn't want to. Troy felt her tense up and gently stroked her hand.  
"Gabby baby" he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, she could see he was hurting too, he just wasn't showing it. He wanted to be strong, for her.  
"It's going to be ok, I promise." A single tear fell down her cheek at his words. She turned her body round to face him, her hands rested against his chest.  
"I'm scared Troy" she admitted.  
"Scared of what baby?"  
"I'm scared of losing you" she whispered, but Troy heard her every word. His heart broke to know that she thought he was going to leave her. He guided her towards the seats and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He wiped away her tears gently with his thumb.  
"I'm not going anyway baby, we might be far away but we will still see each other, even if it is only for a short while."  
"Aren't you scared that it won't work out? What if you get fed up Troy? I don't want you to be tied down to me, when you could have a new girlfriend, one who's always there." Troy rubbed Gabriella's arms comfortingly.  
"Gabby, there is no one else I would rather be with, you are my life, and we'll make it work. If we can get through a long distance relationship during college, she can get through anything. And, I promise when you come back from Stanford, I will still be here waiting for you." Gabriella smiled at her boyfriends sweet words and kissed him softly, her arms wrapped around his neck and he placed his hands on her lower back. They shared there last moments before Gabriella had to leave.  
"I have to go Troy, they're calling my flight" She fought back the tears and hugged him one last time, she didn't want to let go.  
"Right, you better go, and remember what I said, I will be right here waiting for you." She smiled and they departed. He watched her walk towards the gate, and through the doors. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore the tears began falling from his eyes, he missed her already.__**  
**_

That was two months ago and she missed him like crazy. He was always on her mind, every day, every night. And although she never admitted this to anyone she really missed the sex too. A familiar tune filled the room and she immediately picked up her phone, knowing full well who it was.

"Hey gorgeous"  
"Hey Troy"

"Are you ok?"  
"I guess, I miss you Troy"  
"I miss you too baby, not long now until the Christmas holidays"  
"Yeah"  
"Then my needs can finally be resolved" He told her cheekily.  
"What do you mean?" She was confused, what needs?  
"I mean, we can finally have some alone time, to do you-know-what"  
"Oh" She was a tad bit embarrassed, she swore if he was here right now he would see her cheeks turn a deep shade of red.  
"I've missed touching you, you know" He told her. He definitely wasn't afraid to talk openly about these things, he made her feel confident about talking openly to him.  
"Me too. It's been hard not to feel your body against, not to feel my body go over the edge because of your touch." Troy chuckled silently to himself, he loved how sexy his girlfriend sounded.  
"Baby you sound so sexy when you talk like that, you're making me hard"  
"Really honey, what if I told you my fingers were making their way towards my lower area"  
"Oh god baby, your making me all hot"  
"My lacy red thongs at my ankles honey"  
"Do it baby, let me hear you scream!" Troy was getting all flustered, he never in a million years thought that he would be having this conversation with his girlfriend, but he loved it.  
"My finger, it's brushed against the opening honey, and I'm rubbing. Oh it feels good!"  
"Better than when I do it?" He asked worriedly.  
"Oh god no! It feels amazing but I can't do it like you Troy"  
"Oh good, what are you doing now?" He was getting very excited.  
"My finger, It's in and I'm moving in and out"  
"Oh god baby, your gonna make me cum just thinking about it!"  
"Oh god!" She screamed out in pleasure.  
"Baby, you've turned me on!"  
"What about if I told you I was taking off my top?"  
"Oh my god! You're so sexy when you're like this!"  
"And now I'm on my bed, with just my very see through lacy red bra on, nothing else Troy" She said seductively.  
"Baby! Baby! I can just see it in my head, oh god if only I was there with you. Baby I have to go, I don't want to but my parents are just coming in, I will ring you tonight and we can finish this off"  
"Oh yes we will Troy, I can't wait"  
"I love gorgeous"  
"I love you too baby" And with that he was gone. Gabriella lay on her bed still in the same position, she couldn't believe how much she enjoyed that, how confident she was with it. But one thing's for sure, when she gets back its gonna be one hell of a night with him.


End file.
